


inquisition

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Did you really think no one would notice?”
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt
Collections: anonymous





	inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> **baneismydragon asked:** Sees voltron promts and is excited... So obviously I will always want Shallura so I will say Shallura- I told you to get some sleep. But you also wanted rare so I will also accept- Platonic Pidge Hunk- "Did you really think no one would notice" and prompt offerings. Good luck with your writing!

“Did you really think no one would notice?” 

Well, if Hunk was facing an inquisition, at least that inquisition was Pidge.

“Kiiind of?” he admitted, scrubbing the back of his head. “I mean, what are we, the ‘sad’ police? Not really. I’m not sure Lance or Keith see beyond their own noses most of the time.”

Pidge, fist on hip, sighed deeply. “They’re _idiots_ is what they are.” She put her hands on the back of the couch he was sitting on and vaulted herself onto it, tiny and agile like he’d never been. “But… me and Shiro aren’t.”

Well. Hunk couldn’t argue with that.

Golden eyes studied him from behind chestnut bangs, the look startlingly… _feminine_ , somehow. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Hunk’s fingers curled around the bluish crystal in his palm, now his last reminder of Shay. “…Not really.”

Pidge studied him for another long moment, then looked away. “Okay.”

She didn’t leave him alone for the rest of the night, though, and Hunk couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful for that.


End file.
